


ring those final bells

by lostinthefire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other, four minutes to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is going to end in four minutes.  What are people going to do with their time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ring those final bells

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by something on the Hannibal kink meme but it rather grew in my head. I'm going to be taking on various fandoms and writing their last four minutes in groups of three. 
> 
> I was going to say something about this not ending in tragedy but that kind of defeats the purpose.

The end of the world has a distinct quality to it, a sharp scent that cuts through everything else, clearing your sinuses and leaving you dizzy with how powerful it is. Hannibal can smell it in the air before they even make the announcement. He looks over to Will, who’d come to consult him over the latest case.

“It seems we’ve an imposed time limit.”

Will nods. “That’s one way of looking at it.”

Hannibal smiles and walks into his kitchen, collecting two glasses and a bottle of champagne that he’s been saving for just something like this. “Come,” he says with a small chuckle, opening the bottle. “Let’s have a drink, something to toast the end of times.”

And Will laughs a little; he doesn’t know what else to do, so he settles in next to him and takes a glass.

~~

Jimmy and Brian come over to Beverly’s house every Friday night. It’s just their thing: they solve murders; deal with their co-workers; and on Friday nights they hang out, watch movies, and remember that their lives are not only in labs playing with dead things.

Jimmy and Brian have their feet propped up on Beverly’s coffee table; she’s just getting done ordering the pizza when the announcement cuts across the TV. They all stay quiet, unsure of what to say.

Then, softly, Jimmy begins to laugh. Brian quickly joins him, then Beverly. They laugh for two minutes, exactly two minutes, and fall silent. No one is sure how to spend their third minute; it’s awkward, uncertain.

Beverly finds herself reaching for their hands in the final minute. Wordless, they hold each other and wait for the end.

~~

Jack and Bella hold each other, not because they’re scared, but because they want to spend the last minutes on Earth with each other, feeling each other’s skin beneath their hands.

Bella wraps her arms around her husband, pulling him in for a kiss. He holds her there, feeling the world crash down around them as they keep each other company in the night.


End file.
